warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sight/Cliffnotes
*Firestar's PoV *Firestar dreams of Skywatcher, a cat of SkyClan. *Skywatcher thanks Firestar for re-building SkyClan. **He tells Firestar that difficult times were coming. **He recites the prophecy, There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. *Firestar demands for more information, but the SkyClan cat disappears and Firestar wakes *He knows that the three cats have come, and the prophecy is about to reveal itself. *Jaykit's PoV *He dreams about following his mother during a snowstorm, and is woken up by Hollykit and Lionkit playing catch with a mouse in the nursery. **Jaykit plays along. *They get yelled at by Squirrelflight and later by Stormfur for not respecting their prey. **Daisy stands up for the kits. **It is revealed that Squirrelflight is the mother of the three kits, but Ferncloud and Daisy suckled them because Squirrelflight's milk did not come, and she barely stayed in the nursery. *Hollykit and Jaykit share the mouse, while Lionkit gets a vole. *Jaykit smells something sour and discovers a rotten wren in the fresh-kill pile. *Brackenfur and Birchfall have whitecough. *Jaykit and Lionkit offer to help collect herbs, but Leafpool denies, saying that kits are not allowed to leave the camp. *Spiderleg and Thornclaw arrive and report finding a dead fox on ThunderClan territory. *Jaykit's PoV *Thornclaw explains how a female fox was killed in a fox trap near The Sky Oak. **They conclude that the fox has cubs, and decide to find and either kill or drive them out. *Brambleclaw sends out patrols to search for the den, and leaves behind some warriors to guard the camp. *Hollykit, Jaykit and Lionkit ask Brambleclaw if they can help, and he says that they could help guard the camp. **Hollykit and Lionkit are excited at first, but when Jaykit tells them Brambleclaw was only trying to keep them busy, their excitement fades. *The three kits decide to go off into the forest to find the fox cubs on their own **They sneak out using the dirt place tunnel and head towards the lake. **They almost get spotted by Stormfur and Brook, but they hide in a bush. *The kits reach The Sky Oak and find the fox den, and Lionkit decides that they should raid the den through the escape passage. **The cubs turn out to be much bigger than expected, and almost kill the kits. **The kits escape, but as Jaykit runs towards the camp, he falls into the hollow. *Jaykit's PoV *Jaykit is unconscious after the fall, and has a vision of Spottedleaf, giving him to drink. *He wakes in the medicine den, and asks where the "other cat" is. **Leafpool tells him that he had seen Spottedleaf, a StarClan cat. *He is scolded for trying to find the foxes on his own, and wonders if this will delay his apprenticeship. *Leafpool says that Jaykit will never be able to become a warrior apprentice. **She suggests that Jaykit could be a medicine cat apprentice, but Jaykit strongly disagrees. *It is revealed Jaykit is blind. *Hollykit's PoV *Hollykit and Lionkit sit in the center of the clearing, waiting for Firestar to decide on their punishment. **They are happy to see that Jaykit is okay. **Hollykit has a flashback of what happened when they were being chased by the fox pups *Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight scold Hollykit and Lionkit. **Firestar is angry as the foxes are now loose on ThunderClan territory, and know where the Clan camp is. **He sends the kits to the nursery, which they can leave only with permission, but does not decide whether their apprenticing will be delayed *Brambleclaw tells that Jaykit won't be able to become a warrior, but the other two kits stand up for their brother. *Thornclaw's patrol returns and report that they chased a fox over the ShadowClan border, but did not find the other two. *Hollykit goes to visit Jaykit in the medicine den, to see if he is all right, and to tell about the punishment. **Jaykit is able to tell what is on Hollykit's mind. *Hollykit watches as Leafpool prepares herbs, and asks her about the warrior ancestors. **She decides she wants to be Leafpool's apprentice, as medicine cats are respected and powerful. *Lionkit's PoV *Lionkit wakes up and leaves the nursery without getting permission from either Daisy or Ferncloud, thinking he'll be back before they wake up *He eavesdrops on Dustpelt, Spiderleg, Brackenfur, and Stormfur. **They argue whether Firestar was right to give up some territory to ShadowClan. **Spiderleg accuses Stormfur of not being a real ThunderClan warrior. **They refer to the scene where Hawkfrost was killed on Thunderclan territory, and it seems no cat knows how Hawkfrost died. *Mousepaw finds Lionkit hiding in the dirt place tunnel. **Dustpelt notices Mousepaw, but he doesn't give Lionkit away. *Lionkit goes back to the nursery, with several thorns from the barrier stuck in his fur. **He wonders about what Spiderleg told, and how important is for a cat to be Clanborn. *Hollykit's PoV *Hollykit wakes up to find Lionkit covered in thorns. **She helps Lionkit to get rid of the thorns and fetches medicine for his scratches. *Leafpool tells that Jaykit is healing well and does not need any more treatment. *Hollykit heads back to the nursery and applies dock to Lionkit's scratches, causing him to squeak in pain. **She tells herself that she has to get used to this if she wants to become a medicine cat. *Hollykit and Lionkit go out in the clearing to get fresh-kill. *Mousepaw, Berrypaw, and Hazelpaw are about to have an assessment. *Willowpaw and Mothwing arrive. **Willowpaw has had a dream that she wants to share with Leafpool. *Hollykit announces to Lionkit she wants to become a medicine cat apprentice. *Hollykit's PoV *Lionkit appears to be bewildered, finding the duties of a medicine cat uninteresting. *Hollykit and Lionkit get into a play-fight, and get yelled at by Squirrelflight, who sends them back to the nursery. *While Lionkit is sleeping and Ferncloud tends to her kits, Hollykit sneaks out of the nursery to talk to Willowpaw. **Willowpaw tells Hollykit about her dream, the RiverClan camp dried up by the sun. **She tells Hollykit how she became a medicine cat apprentice. *Hollykit visits Leafpool's den. **Jaykit is well enough to go back to the nursery. **Hollykit asks Leafpool if she can be the next medicine cat, and Leafpool says that she has to talk with Firestar first. *The next day, the dawn patrol reports WindClan and ShadowClan keeping their markers fresh **Cloudtail wonders why are so thorough about marking their boundaries *Firestar calls a Clan meeting and the three kits get their apprentice ceremony. **Ashfur becomes Lionpaw's mentor. **Leafpool becomes Hollypaw's mentor. **Brightheart becomes Jaypaw's mentor, with the help of Longtail. *Jaypaw's PoV *Jaypaw is furious that Firestar chose Brightheart to be his mentor just because of his blindness. **He refuses to touch noses with Brightheart and is furious at everyone's effort to be sympathetic to him. *Ashfur shows Lionpaw the forest and Leafpool takes Hollypaw to show her the best herb gathering places. *Brightheart starts explaining about fighting techniques, but Jaypaw does not pay attention. **He senses Brambleclaw suspicious of his Clanmates. *Brightheart takes Jaypaw to see Longtail in the elders' den, who gives advice for his training. **Jaypaw changes the bedding of the elders and checks them for fleas *Jaypaw goes out into the forest with Brightheart. **He uses his senses to tell about his surroundings. **They meet Thornclaw's patrol. *A fox cub appears and attacks Jaypaw and Brightheart. **The cub is chased off with the help of Thornclaw's patrol. *Lionpaw catches his first prey. *Jaypaw's PoV *Lionpaw goes off on patrol with Ashfur and Brambleclaw. *Jaypaw watches all the other apprentices leave on their various tasks, and is annoyed that Brightheart seems to have nothing planned for him. **He goes into the forest on his own. *He accidentally wanders into WindClan territory. *He walks off a cliff and falls into the lake, almost drowning. **A WindClan patrol is nearby, and Crowfeather rescues Jaypaw. **The other cats on the patrol are Whitetail, Heatherpaw, and Breezepaw. *Crowfeather leaves his patrol and takes Jaypaw back to the ThunderClan camp. *They meet Squirrelflight and her patrol on the way. **Brook tries to comfort Jaypaw by telling him that she got into trouble too while she was training. **Jaypaw senses tension between Crowfeather and Leafpool. *Lionpaw's PoV *It is his and Hollypaw's first Gathering. **Jaypaw has to stay in the Camp as punishment for the near drowning incident in WindClan territory. **Berrypaw and Mousepaw tease Hollypaw about her modest progress as a medicine cat apprentice. *On the Island, Hollypaw meets the other medicine cats, and Lionpaw talks with warrior apprentices from other Clans. **Lionpaw takes a liking to Heatherpaw, a WindClan apprentice. *The Gathering starts. **WindClan announce Breezepaw as a new apprentice. **ShadowClan announce Ivypaw as a new apprentice. **Blackstar taunts Firestar over a piece of land ThunderClan gave to ShadowClan which Firestar calls 'prey-poor by ThunderClan standards'. **ThunderClan announce Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw as apprentices. *Graystripe and Millie show up. **The WindClan cats want to chase them out, believing they are rogues, but Firestar recognizes his friend and stops them. *Hollypaw's PoV *The cats greet Graystripe, surprised that he is alive. **Graystripe is hurt that Firestar did not wait for him to return. **The ThunderClan cats wonder who will be the deputy. *Graystripe and Millie tell about arriving to the devastated forest and their subsequent journey to the lake. *Many cats are not happy that Millie, a kittypet, will join a warrior Clan. *The Clans also wonder who is the rightful ThunderClan deputy. **They say that the vigil for Graystripe was false. *The Gathering is over and ThunderClan head back to the camp. *Hollypaw, Lionpaw and Mousepaw argue whether Graystripe should replace Brambleclaw as deputy. *Hollypaw's PoV *The ThunderClan cats arrive back to the camp. *The cats are happy to see Graystripe, and they also accept Millie in the Clan. **Graystripe and Millie sleep in a sheltered alcove behind the warriors' den. *The dawn patrol sets out, while the cats who have participated at the Gathering go to sleep. *When Hollypaw wakes up, Leafpool sends her to fetch some borage. **She heads for the lake and gathers some herbs. **It turns out that the herb is yarrow, not borage, and Leafpool is dismayed. *Hollypaw is asked to tend to Millie, but she cannot bear the sight of an infected wound. **She begins to have doubts about her apprenticeship. *Hollypaw has her first battle training in the mossy hollow. **She gets to battle against Cinderpaw impressing both Leafpool and Cloudtail. *Jaypaw's PoV *Jaypaw is still confined to the camp, doing menial apprentice duties. **He changes beddings and looks after Ferncloud's kits. *A patrol returns and Ashfur reports that ShadowClan marked every tree along the border. **Several cats suggest that ShadowClan is up to something, and the warriors argue whether they should ignore or confront them. **Brambleclaw sends out a patrol to place scent marks on the border. *Firestar asks Leafpool to share tongues with StarClan, to find out who is ThunderClan's rightful deputy. *Leafpool sets out for the Moonpool. **Jaypaw sneaks out of the camp and follows Leafpool's scent trail. *At the Moonpool, Leafpool falls asleep, and Jaypaw enters her dream. **The StarClan cats say that both cats have an equal claim to the deputy position, and it is up to Firestar to choose the cat that knows the Clan better. **Leafpool looks for Cinderpelt, but she is nowhere. *Leafpool wakes up and is shocked when she finds out that Jaypaw entered her dream. **Jaypaw tells of his visions and Leafpool thinks that he is destined to be a medicine cat, but he is not interested. *Lionpaw's PoV *Instead of warming, the weather cools down even more, and the ground is icy. *Firestar calls a Clan Meeting to announce that Brambleclaw will remain deputy. **Only a few cats cheer; most of them being surprised or disappointed. **Hollypaw argues with Lionpaw, telling that Graystripe should be deputy according to The warrior code. *Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Brightheart, and their apprentices Berrypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw go hunting. **Hollypaw, who has to gather some herbs, and Graystripe, join them, and they set out. **Jaypaw helps Hollypaw identifying the herbs. *Lionpaw is stalking prey when Birchfall appears and announces that ShadowClan have moved the border. *Brambleclaw takes his patrol to check it, and they are attacked by a large ShadowClan patrol. **The ShadowClan cats taunt them, saying that ThunderClan is not a real Clan anymore, as is full with kittypets. **The cats prepare to fight. *Lionpaw's PoV *Lionpaw heads back to the camp to get help. **Two ShadowClan warriors chase him, trying to stop him from warning the Clan. **He reaches the camp and tells about the ambush. *Firestar assembles a patrol and they head for the border. *They attack the ShadowClan cats. **They drive them into the brambles, where they are at disadvantage. **Jaypaw defeats Owlpaw with Lionpaw's help. *ShadowClan retreat and flee. *Brambleclaw and Ashfur mark the border, and the rest of the cats return to the camp. *Leafpool treats the injured cats. *Jaypaw doubts if he can ever be a full warrior, while Hollypaw does not like medicine cat duties. *Jaypaw's PoV *Jaypaw wonders if he should be a medicine cat apprentice, instead of training to be a warrior. *Brambleclaw returns and reports to Firestar that they have marked the trees on the border. *The warriors argue if it was a good idea to take in so many non-Clanborn cats. *Jaypaw decides to visit the Moonpool, so the ancestors could give him advice. *At the Moonpool, instead of meeting StarClan, he finds himself in the Dark Forest. **Tigerstar and Hawkfrost appear and offer to train him. **Spottedleaf appears and takes Jaypaw back. *Spottedleaf says that Jaypaw has the gift of seeing in dreams, and must become a medicine cat. **She says that he has power enough to shape the destiny of the Clan. **Jaypaw realizes that he will never escape his destiny. *Hollypaw's PoV *Hollypaw decides to become a warrior apprentice. **She talks with Brook, who tells her to choose her destiny based on strengths and skills. **She tells about the Tribe, where cats could not choose their path. *The dawn patrol leaves the camp. *Hollypaw speaks with Leafpool about her decision. *Hollypaw and Leafpool speak with Firestar, and he approves, promising that he would find a mentor soon. *Jaypaw returns from the Moonpool. **He tells Firestar he needs to be a medicine cat apprentice. *Hollypaw's PoV *Leafpool agrees to be Jaypaw's mentor, and tells that Jaypaw will be a fine medicine cat. *Hollypaw goes to fetch Brightheart, so Firestar could speak with her. *Hollypaw watches Icekit and Foxkit play-fighting and gives them advice. *Jaypaw tells Brightheart about his decision. *Firestar appoints Brackenfur as Hollypaw's new mentor. **Brackenfur takes her to practice hunting. **They meet Spiderleg and Ashfur and their apprentices Mousepaw and Lionpaw. **Each apprentice catches prey. *Hollypaw catches a mouse, her first prey. **She is delighted to be a warrior apprentice at last. *Jaypaw's PoV *Longtail is complaining of Mousefur coughing at night. **Jaypaw brings Mousefur coltsfoot and checks her throat for swellings. *Jaypaw is already bored of the tasks and chores of a medicine cat apprentice. **He is grumpy and has an argument with Leafpool when she tells him that he should be more polite to his Clanmates. *Brightheart is hurt for losing her apprentice, interpreting it as her own fault, and refusing to talk with Jaypaw. *The medicine cats journey to the Moonpool. **Jaypaw is surprised to see that medicine cats are so friendly and helpful to one another, despite the recent battle. **They talk about the late frost damaging the plants. *Jaypaw almost falls down a rabbit hole, and attacks Willowpaw when she tries to help him. *The cats share tongues with StarClan. **Jaypaw walks in Willowpaw's dream and sees her talking with Mudfur. **Jaypaw discovers that Mothwing does not dream about StarClan. *Jaypaw's PoV *Jaypaw is visited by Yellowfang in his dream. **She tells that it is dangerous to walk in the dreams of other cats, and that he should not do it. **She does not offer replies to Jaypaw's questions. *Jaypaw spies on Barkface talking to Tallstar in his dreams. **Tallstar tells that WindClan will be attacked by dogs when the Twolegs bring them to guard the sheep. **Spottedleaf appears and tells that he should not spy on other cats' dreams. *Jaypaw wakes up and the cats head home. **He wonders if cats talk about each other's dreams, but Leafpool tells that the dreams of a medicine cat are private. *Jaypaw tries to convince Firestar to use the dog attack to ThunderClan's advantage. **Firestar refuses Jaypaw's request. *Lionpaw's PoV *Whitewing comes from a patrol saying that dogs are attacking WindClan. **Thornclaw and Cloudtail go to investigate. *Firestar assembles a patrol to help WindClan fight off the dogs. **The cats argue if they should risk their lives helping WindClan, but finally agree to help them. *They arrive in WindClan territory and notice two dogs chasing WindClan warriors, who are leading them away from the camp. *Lionpaw attacks a dog to save Heatherpaw. **Ashfur, Birchfall and Crowfeather join him and drive off the dog. **The other dog is chased away as well. *The first sign of Heatherpaw and Lionpaw's relationship shows. *ThunderClan escort WindClan back to their camp, to make sure that they are safe. **Onestar thanks them, but Crowfeather and Breezepaw point out that WindClan is capable of taking care of themselves. **The ThunderClan patrol leaves. *Jaypaw's PoV *Jaypaw is tired of Lionpaw going on and on about the battle with the dogs for days. *Leafpool is worried that they are low on herbs, and there are no new herbs to gather at this time of the year. *Longtail complains about Mousefur wheezing. **Jaypaw discovers that Mousefur has greencough, and reports it to Leafpool. *Cloudtail, Jaypaw and Cinderpaw go to the Abandoned Twoleg nest to gather catmint. **All the catmint is killed by the frost, and they find only a couple of stalks. *They head back to the camp and give Mousefur some catmint. *Daisy reports that Ferncloud is unwell and Jaypaw goes to check. **Ferncloud has greencough, but her kits are not infected. **Whitewing catches greencough too. *The sick cats are moved to the medicine den. *A patrol returns, reporting that there is hardly any prey to be found. **Jaypaw wonders why StarClan refuses to help them, and Leafpool says that some battles must be fought alone. *Jaypaw's PoV *Poppypaw has greencough. *Jaypaw spends the entire night helping the sick cats. *Dawn comes and Firestar sends out hunting and border patrols. **The hunting patrols barely find any prey and Firestar is distressed. *Weaselfur and Kestrelpaw of WindClan arrive to ask ThunderClan for help with greencough. **Leafpool says they have none, and they would need some too. *Leafpool goes to RiverClan to borrow catmint from Mothwing and Willowpaw. *Jaypaw has his paws full tending to the sick cats. **Poppypaw nearly dies, but Jaypaw enters her dream to bring her out of StarClan's hunting grounds. *Leafpool returns with enough catmint to cure all cats. **She says that all four Clans suffer, and they feel that StarClan are angry with them. *Hollypaw's PoV *Newleaf arrives, the weather gets warmer, and the ice melts in the clearing. **The sick cats are recovering and prey is running richer. *Hollypaw and Lionpaw go to the Gathering. *All the cats at the Gathering look weak, angry, and hostile **Berrypaw gets into a fight with Owlpaw, but they are separated by Brambleclaw. *Leopardstar speaks about the hardships, the late frosts, the Twoleg menace, and wonders if it is a message from StarClan. *Blackstar accuses Firestar of weakening Clan blood by accepting so many kittypets and outsiders, and this is why StarClan lets them suffer. **Onestar disagrees, and sides with Firestar. *Squirrelflight suggests a special daylight Gathering to celebrate the arrival of newleaf, and to share skills and training methods. **Cats welcome the idea and they suggest contests between the apprentices of the Clans. **Firestar offers to organize the daylight Gathering in two days, on ThunderClan's territory. *Jaypaw's PoV *ThunderClan is busy, preparing the contests for the daylight Gathering. *Jaypaw is angry because he cannot join in any of the apprentice games, and argues with Leafpool. *The other Clans arrive. *Leafpool sets out for the Sky Oak, but Jaypaw chooses to stay in the camp. *He has a vision of being buried underground while seeing through Lionpaw's eyes. *Hollypaw's point of view *Hollypaw beats Heatherpaw in a fighting contest. **Ivypaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, taunts her. *Hollypaw sees Jaypaw running into ShadowClan territory. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw finds Lionpaw and Breezepaw trapped in an abandoned badger set that collapsed over them. **Jaypaw pulls out Lionpaw. **Crowfeather and Nightcloud arrive, and rescue Breezepaw. *The daylight Gathering ends and the apprentices are praised. **The leaders decide that the contest is a draw. *All the cats praise Jaypaw for his brave actions. *Jaypaw walks in Firestar's dream and hears Skywatcher tell him the prophecy about the Three. de:Der geheime Blick/Kapitelnotizenfr:Vision/Résumé par chapitre Category:Power of Three arc The Sight Category: The Sight